Accessing media content, such as video files, audio files, images, promotions (e.g., advertisements) and the like may be demanding in areas where access to internet and/or data is limited or is accessible at a high cost. For example, a user using a mobile phone connected to a cellular satellite with access to the internet may pay for access to the internet based on the amount of data downloaded to the phone. As a specific example, the user may be charged $2.85 per hour at 600 Kbps, which may be a prohibitively expensive, especially for streaming media content. Further, in such areas, high latency times may also cause a user to refrain from accessing media content.
Traditional cache arrangements generally cache content reactively. For example, a traditional cache arrangement caches a video clip in response to a user viewing the video clip. Such caching is generally positioned within a service provider network and provides cost saving to a carrier/internet service provider. It does not alleviate the cost to an end user that accesses the cached video clip.